Battle of the Sinai (1973)
Israel |combatant2= |commander1= Chaim Bar-Lev Abraham Adan Ariel Sharon Moshe Dayan |commander2= Saad El Shazly Saad Mamoun Abdul Munim WasselShazly The Crossing of the Suez p.161 Ahmad Ismail Ali |strength1=800-900 tanks 60,000 soldiersA Critical Review of the 1973 Arab-Israeli WarShazly The Crossing of the Suez p.248 |strength2=900-800 tanks 5,000 soldiershttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6ju0tOdfjo&feature=related |casualties1= 50-70 tanksOperation Valiant: Turning Of The Tide In The Sinai 1973 Arab-Israeli War |casualties2= 264 tanksDr. George W. Gawrych The 1973 Arab-Israeli War: The Albatross of Decisive Victory p.56–57 }} The Battle of the Sinai was one of the most consequential battles of the Yom Kippur war. An Egyptian attacking force that advanced beyond their line of defense at the Bar-Lev Line was repulsed with heavy losses by Israeli forces. This prompted the Israelis to launch Operation Abiray-Lev (Stouthearted Men) the next day, penetrating the Egyptian line of defense and crossing the Suez Canal. Background After Egyptian infantry had successfully crossed the canal and captured the Bar-Lev Line on October 6, Israeli forces made several counterattacks in attempts to push the Egyptians back across the Suez Canal. The Israelis suffered heavy losses in these attacks, and by October 9 Egyptian forces in the Sinai had managed to destroy 500 Israeli tanks.October 9, 1973 conversation (8:20-8:40 AM) between Israeli Ambassador to the United States Simcha Dinitz, military attaché General Mordechai Gur, Henry Kissinger, Brent Scowcroft, and Peter Rodman. Transcript George Washington University National Security Archive Following this both sides dug in. The Egyptians would not attack for fear of losing the cover of their SAM defences. In the Golan Heights, Israel had repelled Syrian forces and had pushed into Syria itself. By the time Syrian forces had managed to put a halt to the Israeli advance, Israeli forces were 40 km from Damascus. Syrian president Hafez Al-Assad requested his Egyptian ally, Anwar El-Sadat for an attack in the Sinai, which would draw Israeli attention away from the Syrian front. Sadat consented and ordered the attack. His War Minister, Ahmed Ismail, and his Chief of Staff, Saad El Shazly, opposed the idea of an attack; Shazli in particular stated that for Egyptian forces to advance outside their SAM defences would mean their exposure to the Israeli Air Force, which the Egyptian Air Force was too weak to challenge. Sadat insisted that the attack proceed however, and both Ahmed Ismail and Shazli had no choice but to acknowledge the order.Shazly The Crossing of the Suez p.245-248El Gammasy The October War p.264-265 Prelude The attack was to proceed on October 13, but was postponed to October 14. Four armored brigades and one mechanized infantry brigade under the command of the Second and Third Armies were to make four independent thrusts. Awaiting for them was a dug-in force of 800 Israeli tanks supported by infantry equipped with SS.11 missiles, as well as American-made LAW and TOW anti-tank missiles. Israel had in the Sinai by October 14 around fifteen brigades totaling nearly 60,000 infantry. The Israeli air force provided intense air cover during the battle. Battle and aftermath The Egyptians launched their offensive early morning on October 14, at 6:30. The mechanized infantry brigade was to attack in the direction of the Gidi Pass, one armored brigade was to attack in the direction of the Mitla Pass, one brigade to attack towards Baluza, and two brigades to attack in the direction of Tasa. As anticipated by many Egyptian officers, the attack was a failure. Encountering stiff Israeli resistance, the Egyptian assault came to a halt after suffering heavy losses, and Egyptian troops retreated back to their lines on the Suez Canal.El Gammasy The October War p.277 Egyptian losses in the battle were 250 tanks and up to 1,000 men killed and wounded in action. By contrast, Israeli losses were 40 tanks. The following day, the Israelis launched Operation Abiray-Lev, crossing the Suez Canal and cutting of the Egyptian Third Army's supply lines. References Category:Conflicts in 1973 Category:1973 in Egypt Category:Battles of the Yom Kippur War